Oculto
by Lorelai-K
Summary: [IchiRuki] Un solo capítulo. Contiene spoilers hasta el capítulo 105 del anime.


Estaba ya muy entrada la madrugada cuando un sigiloso ruido hizo entrada en la Mansión Kuchiki. Una pequeña Shinigami morena, estaba sentada mirando la fuente del jardín interior de dicho lugar. Conocía perfectamente el reiatsu que se acercaba a ella. Sonrió para sí, antes que él la viera, pero por esta vez, y sólo por esta vez, se haría la sorprendida, aunque sabía que nunca podría engañarle.

-Rukia. –Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola. –Ella también sonrió, y después le besó.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta? Sabes que deberías descansar. –Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la acercó a él.- La pelea con la Bountou te dejó echa polvo.

-¡¡Ichigo!! –Se separó bruscamente del chico pelirrojo.- ¡Mi hermano nos puede ver! –Se sonrojó, ella nunca había sido muy cariñosa.

-¿Qué va a hacer Byuakuya a estas horas por aquí? –Recapacitó ya que posiblemente nadie en la Sociedad de Almas estuviera durmiendo esa noche.- Y, además, ¡al llegar me has besado tú!. –Dijo poniendo ojos de reproche.

-Yo… yo… -No había réplica posible, llevaba razón.- Bueno, algún día se tenía que enterar ¿no?

-Pero acordamos que se lo dirías tú… y a Renji también… ahora no te puedes escapar. –Se lo pensó mejor.- Pero quizás no vayamos a tener tiempo. –Su semblante cambió demasiado, se puso triste como en otras ocasiones ella le había visto, pero no entendía porqué.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, realmente desde casi un mes después de conocerse. Pero, claro, en un primer momento decidieron escondérselo a todo el mundo, ya que para sus amigos ella era "la estudiante de intercambio" y ninguna relación tenían, aunque ya algo se iba rumoreando por el Instituto, justo cuando ella tuvo que huir para que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas pudiera hacer daño a Ichigo, pero todo fue en vano, ya que su propio nii-sama y Renji fueron a por ella y descubrieron al shinigami sustituto, o más bien, él se descubrió solito.

Pero él no pudo dejar que le pasara nada, ella era la única que hacía que cesara la lluvia, y la única con quien podría estar en un instante riéndose y en el otro totalmente pelados, eran el uno para el otro, se compenetraban. Al fin y al cabo, por algo en la Sociedad de Almas ya les llamaban "El equipo sustituto". La noche que le dijo que quería quedarse, y no volver con él al mundo humano, él se lo tomó demasiado bien, pero sólo porque estaba seguro de que volvería, ella volvería, se lo había prometido. Esa noche decidieron que era un poco repentino hablarle a nadie de su relación, y más como habían acabado las cosas, Aizen fugado, la Sociedad de almas patas arriba, todos sus amigos malheridos… no, no parecía el momento adecuado.

Cuando Rukia volvió al mundo de los humanos, por culpa de los Bountous, no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para discutir su situación, ya que no pasaron casi tiempo solos. Pero a ambos les llamo la atención de que sólo Rin-Rin se pudiera percatar de la verdadera situación, y curiosamente ponerse celosa. En casa de Shiba Kuukaku tuvieron un tiempo para hablar, y decidieron que por ahora, lo seguirían manteniendo en secreto, parecía la mejor opción. En el fondo, ambos temían las consecuencias de estar juntos, las negativas y los rechazos que pudiera levantar, pero sabían que lo podían superar.

Cuando Rukia fue herida la primera vez por el muñeco Rizu, Ichigo lo pasó bastante mal pero Inoue pudo curarla, cada vez la veía peor, con menos fuerza espiritual, y ahora, que estaba herida otra vez, algo le decía que se volvería a quedar en la Sociedad de Almas, y que aún no podría decirle a nadie su secreto, que por otro lado tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo, pero también era cierto que entre los dos Rukia era quien más tenía que perder, ya que su nii-sama, posiblemente, se opondría de plano a esa relación.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Qué te preocupa? –Le preguntó la shinigami morena.

-Kariya ha roto un sello que estaba oculto en el interior del Escuadrón doce. Y quiere usarlo para destruir la Sociedad de Almas. Nos ha dado un día antes de hacerlo.

-No puede ser… ¿Esa es su venganza? –El chico asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces vas a luchar contra él. –Afirmó, era un poco estúpido preguntarlo, si conocías a Ichigo sabías perfectamente como actuaría en esa situación.

-Claro, he venido a despedirme. –Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. –Hubo un silencio, nada incómodo, entre los dos.- Me voy ya, Rukia. Quisiera encontrar a Kariya lo antes posible y acabar con todo esto..

-Lo comprendo. –Bajó su mirada, no podía ocultar su tristeza.

-No te preocupes, todo pasará y volveremos a estar juntos. –Se levantó no sin antes besar la cabeza de Rukia.- ¿O piensas que me quiero perder la cara de tu hermano cuando se entere?

-¿No decías que se lo tenía que decir yo? –La shinigami también se levantó y se puso a su lado. Quería besarlo antes de que se fuera, podía ser la última vez que lo hiciera, pero ella sabía que no sería así.

-Lo haremos los dos. –Contestó abrazándola, y acto seguido se fue, dejándola sola con su preocupación.


End file.
